Stay With Me
by Tiger4Bunnie
Summary: Akito x Tohru - Legendary Tale


*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·* 

****

=[Stay With Me]=

Written by Blue Tiger

*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·* 

****

Disclaimer: Yes... Fruits basket does belong to me and not to anybody else... *sigh*... but thats only true if i did create it, which i didn't so .... *hmp* i do not owe it but i love reading fics about it.... ^_^

HELLO!... as you can see... this is my 2nd fic although my first fic is still under process (i will continue it of course)... but... hehehehe... i couldn't resist the funny urge of writing another fic with Tohru and Akito... well i guess this fic are for those Akito fans out there... ^_^ ... Just as a warning ---- Tohru and Akito will be kinda different...(i think very different) they have a slight different personality and may i add that they are around their 20's. Well, lets just say that this fic is like a legendary tale which i made up... ^_^

Hope you enjoy this fic!.... love you!

Oh i forgot to mention a few details you should know about the background of the story...

There are two kingdoms, lets just call them the **MOON KINGDOM **& the **STAR KINGDOM** (sounds lame i know)

These are the people living in the kingdom...

****

Moon Kingdom

- King Hatori

- Queen Kana

- Prince Akito

- Other servants and relatives (but i won't be mentioning them but i'm just saying this because i don't want you to think that there are only three people living in the kingdom)

****

Star Kingdom

- King Ayame

- Queen Mine

- Princess Tohru

- Other servants and relatives (but i won't be mentioning them but i'm just saying this because i don't want you to think that there are only three people living in the kingdom) 

*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·* 

****

=[Chapter One]=

*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·* 

A lone figure dashes across the field with incredible speed. Taking another glance behind her, she drew out two of her metal fan and crouch in a fighting stance. Her eyes stared coldly at the dark figure in front of her. Seeing that the other opponent hasn't been moving an inch throughout the whole scene, she made her first move by flinging her fan across the air. The metal fan spun rapidly towards the dark figure, the girl gave a smirk but that was soon erased by the look of disappointment as the figure easily caught the spinning fan with one hand. He flung the fan back at her and drew out his sword from his back, which was as big as he was. 

They have known each other ever since they were young, it was their parents who introduced them. But their friendship didn't turn out as well as their parents wanted it to be. Both of them knew martial arts and have no feelings for each other except for the fact that they treat each other as rivals. So ever since they were young, they have been challenging each other everyday. Sometimes she will win and other days he will win but most of their outcomes will end with a draw, which was not very pleasant for both of them.

Grabbing the fan with ease, she coldly stared at him again. Today they were asked to end their battle soon for their parents wanted to speak with them about something urgent. He pointed his sword towards the sky, signalling her that it was getting late and that they should end the battle soon. Nodding in agreement, she lunged forward while grinning evilly. Knowing that same evil grin from previous battle, he charged at her hoping that he won't miss her this time. Holding both of her fans behind her, She started charging up an energy ball. He too did the same thing with one hand behind his back.

A loud scream was emitted from both people as they released their source of power towards each other. A powerful energy blasted out as the two-energy ball collided towards one another. Both he and she were blown backward as the impact of the explosion passed through them.

She grunted with a disappointing expression as the smoke cleared. It was a draw again. She stood up and dusted herself, glancing to her opponent she stuck out her tongue and made a dash home while grabbing her fans lying on the floor.

He groggily stood up and rub his temple, it was another stupid draw again he thought. Glancing around himself he saw a glimpse of his opponent running home. A draw was all he could think of as he collected his sword about a yard away. He angrily punches the hard ground and decided that it was also time for him to run home before his parents got mad. 

*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·* 

"What's this?" he mumbled as he spotted a peace of paper placed on his bed. The paper was from his parents and it told him to meet them at the Star Kingdom. He scrunched up the paper with anger and leaped out of his window. Of all the places, his parents wanted to talk to him at that stupid kingdom. He angrily pushed his way through the crowds of servants trying to assist him as he made it to the Star Kingdom. 

As he was passing by to head towards the Kingdom's throne room, he spotted a girl sitting by the indoor pond. She had nice long brown hair, which flowed, down her slender backside, her smooth and creamy skin glowed in the moonlight but she seemed sad and was alone by herself. He had never seen her before, her gown showed that she was of royalty but he was royalty himself yet he still doesn't recognise who she is. 

Beautiful was all his mind said as he made his step towards her. She was staring intently at the pond filled with sweet petals of roses and lily flowers. One little koi fish made its way to the surface and made a small ripple on the surface of the water. She smiled gently and stared at the moon in the window.

He gave a gulp as she looked up at the moon. She looks so much like an angel he thought. Her gown shuffled gently as she stood up and carefully smoothed out the crease on her gown. His throat was dry and itchy as he made his way towards her, the battle from before was tiring and he didn't get the chance to take a drink. He couldn't take it anymore as he coughed loudly. 

She turned around quickly at the sound of someone's coughing. Her eyes grew wide as anger filled them up.

"Akito?...!!!"

"T...Tohru???" He stuttered as she turned around and called his name. 

She angrily turned around and dashed away. He just stood there with his mouth hanging open. No way could that be Tohru! She can't be that elegant looking, she doesn't wear those type of clothes does she??? He sat down of the edge of the pond and rubbed his temple roughly. Just then he was battling with her and she was dressed in one of her usual fighting clothes. She likes wearing those soft kimono clothes but her one was redesigned so that it was more suitable for her to fight with and it indeed cling to her body a lot but still.... she doesn't seem at all that gentle and pretty?... does she??? 

Rubbing his temple some more, he pushed the thought aside so that he can think about it later. For the first time ever, he had seen her in that style of clothing. He even said that she looked like an angel!!!.... This was so wrong and he didn't like it one bit, he can't believe that he nearly fell for her. He hated her ever since they were young, this little misunderstanding will not change the way he had always felt for her.

Angrily pushing his locks from his eyes, he made his way to the Kingdom's throne room.

As he entered the throne room, he saw his parents and Tohru's parents busily chatting away. Ever since they were young, their parents had always tried their best to make him and that girl be friends... maybe even more than friends but it was also their fault for pestering them into those things that made them enemies. He gave a loud sigh, which brought them to his attention.

"Ah! My son! It's about time you came but where is Tohru-chan???" asked his dad.

Akito just stared at his dad and shook his head.

"I don't know father"

King Ayame walked over to Akito and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"I think she is in her room so can you please go get her?"

Akito stared confusingly at the older man.

"But i don't know where it is..."

King Ayame quickly drew out a small map and handed it to Akito.

"Here you go, this should help you and oh that small red circle is her room so quick up"

Akito quickly grabbed the map and stomped outside. King Hatori sighed and looked at his wife.

"Will Akito and Tohru ever get along? I don't know what to do anymore"

Queen Kana just smiled and gave a squeeze on her husband's hand.

"Just give them time... i'm sure one day they will be friends or even love each other"

King Ayame sat down next to king Hatori and laughed.

"Then that will be the most happiest day of our life if they do, our kingdom will be joined and we will be more stronger than any other kingdoms"

Queen Mine just giggled and smiled.

"That will be wonderful wouldn't it...."

*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·* 

God... what kind of map is this? Akito fiddled the map as he walked insanely around the corridor. He had lost his way and now the map doesn't even show the correct passage. He roughly scrunched up the paper and tossed it on the ground. It was all her fault that he was lost, if only she had came to the meeting on time then he wouldn't be putting out his god dam time to find her. This was his first time ever to wonder around this palace alone and without a map, he rarely visit this place but sometimes it was just because his parents made him go.

"What are you doing here?"

Akito spun around at the source of the voice.

"Don't tell me that you are lost"

Akito just stared at her, she had already changed her clothes and was wearing a more simple dress. In all his life, he had only seen her in her fighting clothes but today was his first time ever to see her in different clothes. She too never saw him in any different clothes other than the same kimono-like clothes he wears to fight.

"Answer me"

Akito snapped out of his thoughts and stared coldly at her.

"Take your time why don't you? Your daddy asked me to come and get you so can we go now"

"And you got lost didn't you? Instead of coming to get me, you got lost and now i'm the one who is coming to get you"

"Shut up, i don't want to hear another word from you"

"Fine, follow me if you don't want to get lost again"

Akito glared angrily at Tohru, she's still cold and angry ever since they were young but that goes for him too.

Tohru slowly led Akito towards the throne room. He had seen her in that gown, he wasn't meant to. She had always wore that fighting clothes of hers to show that she wasn't to be treated as weakling but mostly be treated as a girl who devotes their life to become feminine and score a husband. But no, he had seen her in that dress. She normally wears it at home because her parents expect their daughters to be princess like. Wearing that dress was just a way to make her parents happy. After him seeing her in that dress, she was furious. He better not mention about that to her, but now she was glad that she had changed into a more normal style dress before he came to get her.

Tohru is commonly known as a sweet and caring princess but no one knows of her skills in fighting and her cold personality toward the other person known as prince Akito. 

Opening the door to the throne room, Akito and Tohru marched coldly towards their parents and asked in the same tone about what they wanted to talk to them about.

King Hatori stood up and gave Akito a squeeze on his shoulder while King Ayame ran towards Tohru and tightly hugged her.

King Hatori nodded as he began his explanation to why both Tohru and Akito were summoned here.

"Remember when you and Tohru were younger, i told you two about a small fairy tale about a special stone situated in a very dangerous jungle? The stone that could only do two things which was grant you any wish or give you immortal strength..."

Both Tohru and Akito nodded as they remember the story well.

"Well, since you are all grown up now, it is time to tell you the truth"

Tohru stared confusingly at king Hatori. The truth of the story she wondered. Akito just stared at his father waiting for him to go on.

"The story is not a fairy tale but a true story. Only the royalties know of these things and it is time for you to find that stone and make your wish"

Akito's eyes filled with desire as he thought of him being immortal with great strength. On the other hand Tohru just stood there shockingly as she registered the word immortal into her brain. Yes, it seems that both Tohru and Akito have the same desire for immortality. Both are greedy of wanting powers to be stronger and to beat their opponent with ease.

Both queen Kana and queen Mine sighed as they remembered how their first time reaction was when hearing that the fairy tale was true. They too were greedy of the power and now they were ashamed of what they did to get that stone. If only Tohru and Akito knew about how precious friendship can be then they wouldn't have to go through the long and painful adventure ahead of them.

King Hatori and king Ayame shook their head with sorrows in their eyes as they glanced at their wives. They knew what they were thinking of but it had to done whether they like it or not. This was the only way to bring peace within each other.

"But there is one catch to this stone power" whispered Ayame

Tohru stared at her father with a questioning look.

"What is it father?"

"Well, the stone will only work once, meaning the first person to make it to the stone will have their wish granted. So at first i want you and Akito to go out together and help each other in the journey up ahead but when you reach the River Of Death, you will be on your own if you wish"

Tohru and Akito made a face at the thought of them helping each other out. But they can handle that if the reward means having an immortal life.

"So promise me that you two will stick together until you reach that river and you can do as you wish from there on"

"Yes father"

"Yes uncle Ayame"

"Um, father?"

"Yes Tohru?"

"Did you and mother have to go through this too?"

Ayame smiled gently at his daughter and nodded.

"Really? So who got there first and what was your wish?"

"Sorry Tohru-chan but i can't tell you that. You may ask me what ever you want when you come back from your journey"

Tohru gave a big pout before kissing her parents and Akito's parents goodnight and gave Akito one big glare before trotting of to her room. Akito gave a big huff and waved good bye to all his and her parents.

"You are not going to go home yet Akito"

Akito spun around.

"Is there anything else i should know?"

"You're staying here tonight, our servants will come by to bring your stuff so in the meantime, go to your room which is next to Tohru's room"

"Next to Tohru?? No way am i sleeping near her!"

"It's just for one night so please go" begged his mother.

It was his mother whom he can never disobey and argue with so he decided to shut up and grabbed the map king Ayame was happily holding out to him.

"Don't you all dare play a trick on any of me or Tohru tonight because it won't ever happen" muttered Akito as he left the room.

*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·* 

****

=[End Of Chapter One]=

*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·* 

Okay, to tell you the truth.... i don't know why i wrote this chapter... i mean the plot just comes out by itself as i go along.... there isn't much romance and stuff in this chapter but believe me... i'm intending to make this a mushy fic for some reason. Tohru and Akito may seem very different but that is for now, their normal personality will be revealed once they begin to fall for each other.... hehhehehhehe..... I'm not sure of this fic myself but tell me how it is okay??? Love you!!! hehehehhe.... ^_^ Oh and i will update my other fic soon so please be patient.... ^_^

*mUaHz* 

*hUgGLeS*

*wAvEs* 

bYe ByE aNd ThAnX fOr ReAdiNg

****

=[Blue Tiger]=

*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·* 


End file.
